darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jedah Dohma
Background Though he is over 6000 years old he is the youngest out of the three High nobles of Makai. His liquid body allows him to change into any shape he chooses. He is able to absorb the souls of others and can instantly increase his own powers. He was always distressed about the future of Makai. He believes that if Makai left to rule by Berial, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it would grow old and begin to decay. Berial would most likely say that that is the destiny and life. To Jedah, Berial was a being who should not exist. He had always looked for the opportunity to kill Berial and waited for the right time to strike. After the death of Garunan, the master of the Bosital family and the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah had a young confidant named Ozomu. Simply put, he was a gourmet. The reason he came under Jedah was to be able to eat delicious souls. As a noble, his skills were second class, but his ability to deceive others were first class. He was a genius in using others. He advised Jedah about using the gate of Makai. Jedah, being confident in his ability to absorb souls, agreed to this. He ordered Ozomu to break a part of the seal to open the gate more. When Ozomu arrived at the gates, he realized that enormous powers lied within the gates. He realizd that even Jedah would destroy himself if he absorbed all this power at once and sees this as his chance to take over the throne. He lies to Jedah and tells him that he must destroy all the seals because little power was coming out. After destroying the seals, he ran off to the far reaches of Makai. The destruction of Jedah meant his rise in power and his plot succeeded. Though Jedah's absorbing powers were greater than Ozomu predicted, he was still destroyed due to the sheer amount of power seeping through. Ozomu gathered the left over power and stored it in Dohma castle. This is how Ozomu became the new master of the Dohma family. The birth of Emperor Ozomu. 100 years later, after a century long sleep, Jedah was revived in Makai. He felt distressed towards the crazed Makai, nobles fighting each other and spilling blood. Instead of anger, he felt pity towards Ozomu, who had betrayed him. Jedah had already made up his mind. His complete revival and the cleansing of all souls. For this, a new stage was necessary. A new dimension, the Majigen. Jedah arrived at Dohma castle and saw Ozomu and laid out his hand. Although his powers were not yet completely restored yet, he had enough powers to remove Ozomu. Ozomu had become a spineless gourmet. Ozomu's eyes had fear in them. Jedah quietly whispers, "Ozomu... I am sorry, but please lend me your powers. Your soul would become the foundation of Majigen and will help the future of Makai." The Dohma castle was taken into the dark space along with Ozomu. This was the beginning of Ozomu's salvation. Jedah believed that he was the one that needed to recreate life by fusing all souls into one life form, the Shintai. To do this, he summoned all those with worthy souls to enter into his newly created realm. About The 'Real' Dark Messiah In Islam, the Dark Messiah, or Antichrist, is known as Dajjal, the Embodiment of Evil. Dajjal appears as a short man with crooked legs, the hair on his head is extremely curly and twisted, he is red complexioned, fat, and blind in the right eye which looks like a bulging grape. The most distinguishing feature of his face besides the bulging eye will be the Arabic letters Kaaf (k), Faa (f), Raa ®, on his forehead. These letters spell Kufr (disbelief). All believers, regardless of their literacy will decipher these letters. Dajjal will emerge from between Syria and Iraq, and his emergence will become known when he is in Isfahaan, at a place called Judea. He will be of Jewish origin and the Jews of Isfahaan will be his main followers and they will refer to him as the Messiah. As he goes on through the world, Jews and a great number of non-Jewish women will flock to him upon witnessing his false miracles. He will also have Paradise and Hell with him. Though his Paradise will appear as Heaven, in reality it will be Hell, and likewise, though his Hell will actually be Paradise although it will appear otherwise. Those who obey the Dark Messiah will enter his Paradise, and thus enter Hell, and those who denounce him will enter his Hell, and so shall in reality be entering Paradise. He will travel by means of a gigantic mule, at impossible speeds. He will cause droughts and famine upon those who reject him. But the remembrance of the true Lord will satiate them. He will remain on the Earth for a period of forty days, of which the first day will be as long as a year, the second day as long as a month, the third as a week and the rest will be normal in length. He will try to gain entry to the two holy cities Makkah and Madinah, but the angels who guard them will bar him from them. From there, he will flee to Syria, where he will meet resistance from the forces of Imam Mahdi, the leader of the Muslims. Then shall the battle between Good and Evil begin in earnest. In Christian Theology, the appearance of the Antichrist, the opponent of Christ, is believed to signal the Second Coming, at which Christ would conquer his opponent. The concept may stem from the idea of conflict between Light and Darkness, which is present in Persian, Babylon and Jewish literature and which influences early Christian Theology. Sprite Category:Characters